Draw a Circle With Me, Liet?
by Swiss With A Gun
Summary: A short drabble for each line of the Lithuania Marukaite Chikyuu! Includes crack, angst, AU, EVERYTHING! Pairings if any will be LietPol. 6 out of 52 completed XD I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Includes appearances from America, Poland, Latvia, Russia, Estonia, Japan, Hungary, etc. Latest Chapter - 6 - They are changing. The world isn't. They endure hardships. The world always goes on.
1. Hey hey Tėtis (full title won't fit D:)

**This Fanfic will be based on one line of Lithuania's Marukaite Chikyuu per chapter! If I include pairings, the main will be LietPol, my OTP! *sparkles***

**Hetalia - Not mine**

**Marukaite Chikyuu - Not mine (although I can play it on guitar XD)**

* * *

**_Nee nee Tėtis Samanė wo kudasai/Hey hey Tėtis, please give me some Samanė_**

* * *

Setting: AU

Characters: Lithuania/Toris, Latvia, Poland/Feliks, America/Alfred, Latvia/Raivis

* * *

_The first time I ever had vodka.._

It was the night of my sixteenth birthday. I had a quiet 'party', albeit with the loudest two people I knew, Alfred and Feliks. Feliks had been a friend of mine since, as he would say, 'like, totally forever', and he helped me with things like my nerves. Alfred was a happy-going American with an ego bigger than the country he was from, plus Russia... and Canada... his ego... was the size of the universe!

Also at this 'party' was Raivis... Now... Raivis, despite his age... and height (or lack thereof) was a heavy drinker. So when he ran up to me, practically wasted and shoving a glass into my hands, I trusted him when he said that the best quality Lithuanian vodka wouldn't hurt a fly! It was only a pint, after all...

So, I tried it. It burnt my throat. I hated it.

All I remember after that is hazy images of me and Feliks dressed in bunny outfits, with ears, singing our country's National Anthems...

* * *

**So sorry this is short XD They'll include crack, angst, EVERYTHING! Even stuff like eating disorders and suicide if that's what you guys want!**

**Next line;**

**_Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama_**


	2. Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama

**I'm back with another chapter already!? :D**

* * *

**Line 2 - Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama**

* * *

**This is AU again.**

**Characters - Lithuania, Fem!Russia (How ironic, now he is Mother Russia xD (he never refers to himself as Mother Russia in the webcomic or anime!))**

* * *

(Liet POV)

I lay against the bathroom wall. I am topless. I don't know how that happened. I certainly don't remember taking my white button-up shirt off, although it's probably a good thing, as it's ruined now. Again. Ruined with what, I hear you cry?

Just my blood. You know that stuff that keeps me alive? That. I can feel it dripping off my injured back, hitting the ceramic tiles of the floor. I look upward to the ceiling. Why aren't I crying? Why does this feel..

So... Normal?

I can hear... is that... shouting? Downstairs...

Those accents..

The Russian of my 'Mother' and..

Polish?

I hear loud steps.

The door opens.

"Holy crap Liet! You're like, totally hurt!"

"F-Feliks?"

_Thank you._

* * *

**I like to write really short one-shots D:**


	3. The Cepelinai I ate that time,

**Line 3 - The Celeplinai I ate that time**

**AU **

**Characters: Poland, 2P!father!Estonia, Lithuania**

**((Made this one up as I went along...))**

* * *

"So, Feliks, what do you want to be when you get a job?" My Estionian father, Eduard asked sternly. Feliks, my father and I were eating Cepelinai.

"Like, I want to do design, Mr. Bock..."

"What would you like to design?"

"Umm... well... d-dresses, like... I like, like dresses.."

"F-fathe-"

"Quiet Toris! Can't you see I'm trying to interrogate this kid who seems to say that he is somehow _dating_ you!? No son of mine is a fa-"

"DON'T! Don't like, call L-Liet that! To-Liet! You can come to mine for the night!"

"I won't let you take Toris and make him into... _one of YOU!_ YOU AREN'T MY SON, YOU BASTARD!"

"Y-you were never my father..." I stood up at the same time as Feliks after finishing my mouthful. I guess I was used to this verbal abuse, but Feliks was braver than me, against this man.

We walked away soon after for the last time. I had grabbed my few belongings and a change of clothes, then left.

The Cepelinai was left to cool.

My 'father' was left with my perfectly-straight brother, Raivis.

"Good luck, Raivis."


	4. I cannot forget the taste

**Line Four: I can't forget that taste/Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n desu**

**HetaliaVerse**

**Characters: Lithuania, Poland**

* * *

Lithuania's eyes were wide open. He was sitting on his knees upon the floor, his shirt laying behind him, a pair of arms wrapped around him, clutching gently at the wounds on his back. His head was buried into the 'wicked hipster pink' shirt of his best, and only friend.  
"P-Poland..."

"I swear, Liet, I totally won't let him hurt you again! That damned bastard is going down!"

Lithuania looked up at the blonde, staring into his eyes.

"Th-thank you..."

Poland gently lent in, closing the miniscule space between them and placing a kiss on Lithuania's chapped lips.

Lithuania's eyes went wider as he tasted the strawberry lipgloss on his 'friend's lips.

"Don't like, mention it, Liet!"

* * *

**IfailatkissscenesI'msosorry!**

**If you review, I update! I don't wanna give up on this!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**from a Misguided Shinigami**


	5. Draw A Circle, there's the earth

**After a surprisingly high demand, I'm back with another chapter of ****_'Draw a circle with me, Liet?'_**

**Line 5 - Draw a circle, there's the earth/Marukaite chikyuu (Nupiešk apskritimą ir tai bus Pasaulis - Lithuanian, apparently ^^)**

**Characters: Chibi!Lithuania, Chibi!Poland, Daddy!Japan, Mummy!Hungary**

**AUverse again XD**

* * *

****A little Toris was lying on the floor of his best-friend's house. Next to him laid the aforementioned friend. They both held thick crayons in stubby hands, a small smile upon Toris' face, a wide grin upon Feliks'. They were drawing. More specifically, they were drawing _for_ each other. Their _slightly_ yaoi-loving parents had 'awwed' at their way of art, as drawing for each other was truly a sign of pure friendship! (Or more, as they had hoped)

Their parents were both single, and both were fully accepting of anyone, despite how they looked, where they were from or what their sexuality was (apart from Feliks' half-Japanese father, Kiku, who had a hate for a certain Frenchman...)

As they coloured their pictures, Toris' mother, a beautiful Hungarian woman called Elizaveta, walked in. In her hands was a tray. Upon said tray was two glasses of milk and a huge cookie. Both children, only five, jumped up at the sight of the cookie and milk, looking up at a smiling Elizaveta with wide, shining eyes.

The eyes.

The _puppy eyes_...

Elizaveta couldn't resist. She handed them the milk, which they finished in seconds, eyes wide, waiting for the cookie.

She handed them it and walked out of the room...

_short timeskip~~~_

Kiku was waiting for Elizaveta to come back. As she walked in, they squealed, facing the large screen in front of them, watching their sons. Kiku squealed again as he saw them nibble at the cookie. Elizaveta was soon to follow.

Just as they were getting to the center of the cookie, where their parents had planned for them to kiss...

The camera cut out.

"D:" said the Hungarian

"Why must this happen arr the time? D:"

* * *

**Bad luck much!?**

**Review - You get a cookie like the one in this chapter!**

**Review - You get another chapter!**


	6. Draw a circle, there's the earth (2)

**Short one :3 I'm making this one irrelevant to the title, more like a prompt, parce que there are multiple of this line ^^'**

* * *

They lay in the field, the blond and the brunette

They stared at the sky, speaking quietly

Watching the world go by

It was their world, you see?

The Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth

Things had never been better

But they were still going to get better, right?

Wrong.

He lay in the field, the blond did

He stared at the sky

He watched the world go by

It was just his world

Poland. The phoenix

He had no clue where his friend was

He thought things would get better

But they got worse.

They are lying in the field, the blond and brunette

They are staring at the sky, silently

They are watching the world go by

The brunette does not know

Of what the blond knows

Of the scars on his back..

Things had gotten better..

But would it be for better or... for worse?

**End. ...Yeah... poetry? I don't usually do that XD**


End file.
